Putri Tidur Yang Tertidur
by Hureira
Summary: "Dan peran Pangeran akan diperankan oleh Chanyeol." Minseo menatap Chanyeol di sebelahnya langsung, matanya dan Chanyeol bertemu, Minseo terlihat terkejut dan Chanyeol jadi tidak yakin saat melihatnya. Chanyeol pangerannya dan Minseo putrinya. EXO, GS, merubah nama, OOC. Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, Girl!Minseok, Girl!Lu Han. Dengan ide yang telah dengan senang hati ditawarkan inisial M


Ide yang ditawarkan inisial M, Mira tepatnya, karena dia pikir ide ini juga bisa ditulis dalam GS dan tidak hanya Shou-ai, dia memberikannya padaku. Kami sepakat menyamakan awalnya.

.

.

.

"Dan peran Pangeran akan diperankan oleh Chanyeol."

Minseo menatap Chanyeol di sebelahnya langsung, matanya dan Chanyeol bertemu, Minseo terlihat terkejut dan Chanyeol jadi tidak yakin saat melihatnya.

Chanyeol pangerannya dan Minseo putrinya.

"Kau... Aku..."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Minseo.

"A-ah, tidak." Jawab Chanyeol, dia gugup dan tiap detiknya makin gugup, kalau Kai atau Sehun melihat dia mungkin sudah dikata-katai.

"Setelah ini mohon bantuannya, ya." Kata Minseo, akhirnya setelah melihat Chanyeol hanya diam dan diam.

"I-iya."

Minseo tersenyum lalu pergi, Chanyeol menghela napas kesal, kalau Kai atau Sehun melihat dia pasti sudah dikata-katai. Minseo gadis yang sangat manis, dia mungil dan putih, Minseo gadis yang tenang, jadinya misterius dan itu membuat perut Chanyeol entah kenapa seperti melilit. Dia ingin memeluk gadis itu dengan lembut, tapi juga ingin pelukan yang erat dan menyesakan. Dia bisa gila karena gadis mungil itu dan dia jadi gatal-gatal sendiri.

Chanyeol berguling-guling di lantai dan Sehun menginjak perutnya, bagusnya tidak kasar, "Bodoh." Katanya.

Chanyeol mengerang kesal, dia memang bodoh, bahkan bersikap biasa saat Minseo lewatpun dia tidak bisa, dia tahu dia bodoh, tapi dia menyukai Minseo. Dan di drama ini mereka akan punya adegan ciuman kecil, Chanyeol takut bodohnya kumat dan dia akan menghancurkan drama ini, dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

.

.

.

"Hannie!"

Minseo berseru dan Lu Han terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tibanya yang terlalu erat, Minseo gemetaran.

"Ada apa, Minseo?" Tanya Lu Han, dia berlaga polos saja padahal mengerti kenapa sahabatnya itu gemetaran begini.

"Aku tidak akan bisa tidur hari ini." Kata Minseo lagi.

"Hei," Seru Lu Han, "Kau tetap harus tidur walau sedang kasmaran."

Minseo hanya tertawa, ini agak berbeda dengan Minseo yang biasa, tapi Lu Han sudah hapal gadis itu luar dalam, jadi dia tidak heran. Minseo akhirnya tetap tersenyum, tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah dan rasa senangnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu sekarang?" Tawarnya dan Lu Han tidak bisa tidak mengikuti.

.

.

.

Minseo benar-benar berbakat dalam akting menurut Lu Han, dia tahu Minseo masih sangat senang sampai bisa meledak, tapi sikapnya di luar masih Minseo yang biasa, seakan tidak ada apa-apa. Lu Han merasa itu sedikit menyeramkan entah mengapa.

Kadang pandangan Minseo kosong, kadang dia memperhatikan hal lain, kadang pandangannya jatuh pada lapangan saat jam olahraga kelas si Pangeran, si Pangeran kikuk satu itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol.

"Bumi kepada Kim Minseo, Bumi kepada Kim Minseo." Panggil Lu Han, "Aku yakin kau bisa terbang ke Andromeda dengan pikiranmu tentang Chanyeol." Tambahnya.

Minseo tersenyum, memeluk Lu Han lagi, tapi beberapa saat kemudian melepasnya, "Aku bisa gila, Lu Han." Katanya.

"Gila kenapa?"

"Karena semuanya, aku bisa gila karena aku ingin memuluknya, tapi aku juga bisa gila karena dia akan menciumku."

"Itu akting, kan?"

"Ciuman tetap saja ciuman." Kata Minseo, "Harus dilakukan secara profesional, tapi tetap saja..."

"Tetap saja kau akan terus memikirkannya." Sambung Lu Han.

"Ah, Minseo!" Seru Lu Han, "Kalau kau pergi dengan dia aku dengan siapa!?" Tanya Lu Han.

"Aku tidak akan pergi darimu, Han." Kata Minseo, Lu Han mengerucutkan bibirnya, bentuk ketidakpercayaan.

"Kau manis kalau marah." Goda Minseo, dia mengecup bibir Lu Han seperti biasa. Dua gadis ini memang seperti itu gilanya, sangat dekat dan sama-sama gila, mereka bahkan tidak malu untuk mandi bersama dan bahkan mencium satu sama lain. Semua itu bentuk dari kasih sayang menurut Lu Han.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya." Kata Minseo.

.

.

.

Waktu-waktu latihan Minseo lewati dengan baik, sangat baik malah, seperti dia tidak memikirkan apa apa tentang Chanyeol. Sebaliknya, Park Chanyeol tegang luar biasa.

"Chanyeol, lakukan yang benar!"

Dan dia makin terlihat tegang. Minseo sudah pada posisi siap dicium, tersenyum melihat Chanyeol seperti itu. Setelahnya Chanyeol mendekat, Minseo menutup matanya sebagaimana Putri Tidur seharusnya dan menunggu ciuman Chanyeol membangunkannya.

Sebenarnya tidak seperti itu karena dia bicara, "Kau tegang sekali, Chanyeol." Katanya, nadanya yang sebenarnya biasa, entah mengapa terdengar seperti mengejek Chanyeol.

Minseo membuka matanya, di depannya ada Chanyeol, kalau saja di ruangan ini hanya ada mereka berdua, mungkin Minseo sudah berteriak. Park Chanyeol terlihat kesulitan, bahkan dengan napasnya sendiri, tapi detik kemudian Minseo sadar pemuda itu mencoba memberanikan diri, dan mencium Minseo di bibir dengan tiba-tiba.

"Uwah!" Seru Chanyeol setelahnya, mundur dengan cepat sambil menutup mulutnya.

.

.

.

Dan Chanyeol menjauhi Minseo setelahnya, Minseo sampai kesal sendiri.

"Chan-" Dia baru saja akan memanggil, tapi anak itu justru pergi.

"Aish..." Minseo meringis, "Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

Tapi hal seperti itu tidak hanya terjadi sekali, Chanyeol terus menjauh dan menjauh, Minseo takut drama ini tidak akan berhasil.

"Kapan kau akan serius, Chanyeol?" Tanya Minseo, berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak meledak-ledak.

"Ak-aku-"

"Kalau kau memang tidak suka aku yang jadi Putri, aku bisa mundur."

"Bukan begitu!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa?" Tanya Minseo dan Chanyeol diam menggigit bibir.

"Ya, kau memang ada masalah denganku." Kata Minseo, mengambil kesimpulan. Dia sebenarnya tenang, tapi kalau soal akting, dia tidak bisa tenang seperti biasanya.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya-"

"Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kalian istirahat dulu, telingaku panas mendengarkan kalian sejak tadi." Usul Kyungsoon.

"Aku mau pergi saja, dan kau Chanyeol, hari ini disini, sepulang sekolah, ingat itu." Kata Minseo.

Dia butuh mencuci muka, atau minum dulu untuk menenangkan dirinya dari sisi profesionalnya yang perfeksionis.

"Aku bodoh!" Jeritnya, dia sebenarnya tidak bermaksud memarahi Chanyeol tadi.

.

.

.

"Bodoh, sekali bodoh, selamanyapun bodoh." Ejek Sehun, Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus!" Rengek Chanyeol, bergelayut manja pada Kai yang hanya bisa pasrah, awalnya ingin menendang Chanyeol tapi diurungkannya.

"Bukannya kau memang sudah tidak waras?" Tanya Kai.

Chanyeol kadang heran juga, kenapa dia bisa-bisanya berteman dengan dua orang setan ini, tapi dua setan itu juga pasti heran juga, kenapa mereka bisa-bisanya berteman dengan orang gila seperti Chanyeol, walaupun menurut Sehun dia mirip dengan Lee Hyunjoo. Sebenarnya itu tidak ada hubungannya, dia lebih suka menyamakan Lu Han dengan Behati Prinsloo atau Doutzen Kroes, walau sebenarnya Lu Han tidak terlalu mirip dengan Behati atau Doutzen.

Sehun menghela napas, "Jadi sekarang kau mau apa dengan dia?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ah?"

"Aish, kau ini bodoh atau apa?" Keluh Sehun.

"Kau perlu aku yang bilang kalau kau menyukainya?" Usul Kai.

"Ah! Tidak, tidak, aku akan mengatakannya sendiri." Kata Chanyeol.

"Tapi kapan?" Tanya Sehun, "yang kau bisa cuma malu-malu dan malu-malu di depannya, kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan?" Ejek Sehun dengan kalimat yang panjang dalam nada yang tenang.

Kai tertawa, "Nanti dia bisa diambil orang, Yeol. Setahuku tingkahnya dan Lu Han agak-agak ambigu."

"Itu fanservice." Kata Sehun, Kai mengangkat bahunya.

"Tapi kau tetap harus menemuinya sepulang sekolah, kalau tidak dia pasti mengamuk." Kata Kai, dia sebenarnya masih lebih benar kerja otaknya daripada Sehun, tapi karena mereka berteman, otak mereka sepertinya juga jadi sinkron.

"Tentu." Jawab Chanyeol pelan.

.

.

.

Minseo sudah ada di ruang latihan untuk beberapa menit, menunggu Chanyeol, kalau anak itu tidak datang dia akan mundur dari peran putri. Dia tidak membicarakan masalah rencananya untuk mundur pada Lu Han, menurutnya itu bukan sesuatu untuk dibicarakan, tapi untuk dibereskan. Bersama orang yang disuka, berdua membuat adegan ciuman yang manis.

Minseo menghela napas.

Kalau saja Chanyeol bisa diajak berkerjasama dalam drama seperti ini.

Minseo menoleh, ada yang masuk, "Chanyeol?"

"Iya."

"Sini." Panggilnya.

"Karena kau terdengar sangat hapal dialognya jadi aku hanya akan meminta satu hal." Kata Minseo, dia berbaring di ranjang, memejamkan mata, dan Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya.

"Cium aku."

Chanyeol langsung saja memerah, kata-kata Minseo terdengar ambigu dan itu membuatnya memikirkan hal yang lain lagi.

Dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, bermaksud menutupi rona merah di wajahnya. Minseo yang mendapati Chanyeol tidak melakukan apa-apa kemudian duduk, tangannya menyentuh tangan Chanyeol yang menutupi wajahnya "Kenapa?" Tanyanya, takutnya benar masalah terbesar Chanyeol adalah dia tidak mau Minseo yang menjadi Putrinya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Kata Chanyeol, tiba-tiba berdiri dan akan pergi, tapi Minseo sudah melatih gerak refleksnya selama mempelajari taekwondo, dia berhasil menahan tangan Chanyeol, "Kenapa?" Tanya Minseo, Chanyeol menunduk, wajahnya tersembunyi di balik rambutnya.

"Aku tidak mau menciummu hanya karena sebuah drama, tapi untuk menciummu karena sebuah drama saja aku tidak berani!" Kata Chanyeol, berjongkok dan mengacak rambutnya.

Minseo menariknya berdiri, "Kenapa kau tidak mau menciumku?" Tanya Minseo.

"Aku malu."

"Kenapa? Pada siapa?"

"Padamu."

"Kenapa kep-"

"Aku menyukaimu!"

Mata Chanyeol membulat, tangannya menutup mulutnya lagi, sementara gadis seputih Minseo sudah merah sekali dan itu jelas di kulit putihnya.

Minseo menutup mukanya dengan tangan, kemudian berkata, "Tapi aku ingin kau menciumku."

Chanyeol terlihat bingung.

"Karena aku juga menyukaimu." Kata Minseo.

Chanyeol dengan cepat memeluknya, tapi hanya pelukan lembut, Minseo mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, tapi bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol memang terlalu tinggi.

"Kau bisa menunduk sedikit, Jangkung?" Tanya Minseo dan Chanyeol menurut, dia menunduk. Dan sebagai hadiahnya Minseo mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"KYA!" "Lu Han! Jangan berteriak!"

Oops, Lu Han menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan tangan, Kai yang memegang handycam dan Sehun yang ikut menutup mulut Lu Han hanya bisa berkedip.

"Kalian! Sejak kapan kalian ada di situ!?" Seru Minseo, oh tidak, dia murka.

.

FIN

.


End file.
